Love at first sight
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: Why did you look for me? you should be with your boyfriend! Go away and don't talk to me! he yelled, ignoring the fact that he doesn't want her to leave. "You were jealous weren't you?" One-shot NXM Written for Valentines Day.


**Hey, this is just a one-shot that I did for Valentines Day. I hope you like it!**

**Mikan's POV**

Today is my first day in this town. I just arrived half an hour ago, and I must admit that I'm scared. Starting next Monday, I have to attend a school called Alice Academy. My mum said that my best friend Hotaru and my cousin Ruka will also be there, so I'm a bit happy.

It's still one hour before dinner, and there was nothing to do, so I decided that I'll go to the park across my house. I ran there, hoping to see Hotaru and Ruka, but when I arrived, I was disappointed. There was no one around, except for raven haired boy, sitting on one of the swings. I walked slowly there, and I saw him looking up at me, revealing his dark crimson eyes. I was stunned, his eyes was so hypnotizing, and it was crimson! I have never saw anyone with that colour before. He was staring at me in silence, so I decided to break it.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura.....what's your name???"

**Natsume's POV**

I was playing on one of the swings in the park. My step-parents (I dnt knw wat they're called)had just got in an argument again, and I wanted to get away. Since my real parents died 3 years ago, they adopted me. But, I never felt like home anymore. Everytime I come to that place, all I see or hear is them fighting. I never even been hugged for once. Today was no exception.

When I arrived at the swings, everyone there stared at me like I was some kind of a maniac, and they all left, leaving me all alone there. I wasn't troubled though, I had always been alone. A rumor had been going around that I started the fire that killed my parents 3 years ago, and everyone always ignore me.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up, and saw a brunette, about my age, staring at me with her brown eyes.

"Hello my name is Mikan Sakura.....what's your name??", she asked me while smiling widely. I was surprised. She's the first person to ever greeted me since I moved here, except for my best friend Ruka and his freaky girlfriend. Even the teachers, are scared of me, except of this one gay teacher called Narumi. He gets on my nerve......

"Natsume Hyuuga", I answered.

I saw her sitting on another swing next to me. We talked and talked about random things, and I found out that she is Ruka's cousin, and that freaky inventor's best friend. She is a cheerful girl, and she told me that she will be going to my school starting next week. I was happy somehow, but I covered it with my expressionless face. I was a bit sad though, when her mum came and told her to come home. I watched her, waved to me and ran towards her mother. When she was out of sight, I sighed deeply. A slight blush made it on my cheek. She's the cutest girl I've ever met, and she also talked to me, unlike everybody else. I was really happy that time, is like somehow, I felt like home again. A feeling that I never had since my parents died. That was the first day I remembered how to smile again.....

I went back there the next day, hoping I would see her again.....and she did come. We played together, and she brought me to her house, and introduced me to her parents. To be honest, I envied her, she had such a happy family, like the one I had before. But, I was also grateful that I met her that day.......

**3 years later**

**Natsume's POV  
**

It's been 3years since we first met. We were always in the same class, with Ruka, the Blackmailer Queen (Hotaru, if you don't know), Nonoko, Anna, that cat girl (Sumire), the stupid mind reader (Koko) and Kitsumene. I must say it's been really fun. Since she came, she had somehow made me open up to people more and those people starts talking to me and now we are all friends. I guess she's like a light within the darkness.....

"Natsume!! hurry up! we're gonna miss the bus to Central Town!" a cheerful voice called out, and I knew who it was straight away. I stood up, and let her dragged me towards the bus stop. She hasn't changed much really, except that she's now taller and looks a little, and I mean a little, older. She's still childish, loud and very annoying. She still tries to hug Imai even though she knew Imai would just hit her anyway (or does she actually knows?) and geez she still loves those candy thing they sell at Central Town. See? right now she's practically dragging me, towards the shop, drooling, day-dreaming about the candy. I sighed slightly, I really wondered how she keeps her body in shape, I mean she eats a lot of sweets and still doesn't gain much weight.

"Natsume do you want some Howalon?"

"No Baka, I don't like sweets and you know that"

"ohh fine then" she scolded and sat at one of the benches after buying her so-called favorite candy. I followed her and sat besides her.

We sat in silence, only the sound of Mikan eating and the people around. I turned and saw her eating her candy, her eyes sparkling and she looked so happy. Her brown hair was flowing in the wind direction, and a huge smile was visible on her face.

Oh yeah, you know how I said nothing changed about her? well something changed about me! I realised since 2years ago, that I had fallen in love with her. But she, being the dense idiot she is, never realise, and she would just laugh when one of her friends pointed it out.

I wanted to confess to her, but 2 things were in the way. 1, my stupid pride wouldn't let me, and 2, I am afraid of rejection.

Stupid right? I mean, the Natsume Hyuuga, afraid of something?? man! all these things this girl does to me.

" Hey Natsume...." Mikan suddenly blurted out, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah?"

" uhmm you know tomorrow we have the Valentines Dance Party right?"

"hn"

"are you going?"

"hmm I dunno, maybe.....maybe not. Are you?"

"of course!" she answered, her face brighten up, and she bolted up.

"Natsume! gomen-ne I hav to go buy a dress for tomorrow, so see you!" she said and ran off. I watched her ran, her figure becoming smaller and smaller until she completely dissapeared from my sight. I stood up too, and started walking back towards the Academy. I think I might actually go tomorrow.....so I might as well prepare my clothes.......

**The Next Day, at the Party**

**Natsume's POV  
**

Where the hell is she? I waited by the entrance, leaning against the wall. I was wearing a black tuxedo and a white t-shirt inside. Black pants and black shoes that matches everything. (Sorry, I'm not good at describing clothes)

I sighed and decided to walk around, hoping that I'll find her around.

I walked in total silence, with my hands in my pockets. The wind was blowing slowly, and the night was quiet. Hardly anyone were outside, since most of them were having fun inside, with their dates.

I was in dazed and hadn't realised where my feet had taken me. Not until I heard someone talking....

"Mikan-chan...."

wait I know that voice, is Tadashi Ryusuke, the soccer team captain. I heard he's a big playboy too. Now what could he want with Mikan?

"What is it Tadashi-kun?"

"I....love you Mikan"

I could feel my eyes widened. I stood up and ran away, not wanting to hear her answer, not wanting to break my heart. I knew she would say yes, I mean who wouldn't? he's practically liked by everyone.

_Damn it! _I cursed and ran back to my room and slammed the door. Oh Damn it!! just when I was about to confess! I sighed deeply. I guess that's what I get for not letting my pride aside. I groaned loudly, and sighed again. I lay down on my bed, and closed my eyes, wanting to get rid of the painful feeling on my chest.

**The Next Day**

**Normal POV**

The day was pretty cheerful, everyone in the class was laughing, talking to their friends and other things. Mikan and her friends were sitting together, talking about the dance the other night.

"OH MY GOSH! Did you see Tadashi-kun? He was totally hot!" Sumire yelled out, while some girls agreed and they started talking about him.

"By the way, did anyone see Hyuuga-san? he wasn't there yesterday" asked Anna.

"I saw him waiting by the entrance when I came, but apparently he never went in. Maybe he was waiting for his date" answered Nonoko.

"Then why didn't he go in?" asked Sumire curiously, the others just shrugged and they changed the subject. Mikan however, was in daze. She was so tired yesterday, and she was looking for Natsume for an hour without any luck. She sighed and stood up, she quickly said bye to her friends and went out of the class. She walked across the field, until she reached a particular Sakura tree. She walked slowly, but her face brighten when she saw a familar figure lying down underneath the tree. His face covered by a manga. She started skipping towards the tree, while calling the boy's name.

"Natsume! Natsume-kun!" she called out.

Natsume's eyes shot open quickly when he heard her voice. Damn it! he was trying to avoid her, he just can't stand looking at her with another guy, it makes him want to burn the guy.

"What do you want Polka?" he growled.

Mikan stopped just infront of him. Slightly confused why Natsume looked so angry.

"Why weren't you there yesterday? I was looking for you, you know" she answered, pouting slightly.

She waited for him? now he snaps. He stood up and said, "Why did you look for me? you should be with your boyfriend!! Go away and don't talk to me!" he yelled, ignoring the fact that he actually doesn't want her to leave. The fact that he, his sould and body was screaming and yearning for her. He turned around, and started walking away, until someone tugged his sleeve.

"What are you talking about Natsume? Are you....oh!!!!" Mikan yelled out in realization. Natsume turned and was about to push her away, when he saw her laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing for baka?"

"Don't call me baka nasty fox!" she lightly punched him. "and for your information....yesterday, when Tadashi-kun confessed to me, I rejected him, I didn't know you were listening"

Natsume's eyes widened, and he quickly said "Why did you reject him?"

Mikan blushed slightly, but she stayed still, took a deep breath and said, " Because I love you Pervert" she answered and closed her eyes, waiting for the rejection. However, she opened them quickly again when she felt something soft against her lips. She saw Natsume kissing her, and she blushed, redder than a tomato. The kiss was sweet, and they both felt in heaven as their lips moves against each other. Mikan was the first one to pull away. She panted and looked up at him. Her brown eyes staring at his dark crimson one.

"I love you too Ichigo-kara"

Mikan smiled, punched him lightly and hugged him tightly. Natsume wrapped his arms around her, and started playing with her hair, liking the strawberry smell of it.

Mikan suddenly leaned closer, and whispered something, that made Natsume shocked and annoyed at the same time. She quickly got out of his arm and ran away. Natsume went back to reality after awhile, and he smirked. He started running towards her, and soon enough caught her, they ran around the field of flowers, enjoying the company of each other......

_"You were jealous weren't you?"_

**Hey everyone! this is just a one-shot that I started a long time ago. Apparently I just felt like publishing it since Valentines Day just passed. This is the longest one-shot I ever done, and I'm really happy.I'm sorry for any wrong grammar, spelling or anything like that. I also apologised for the really lame ending. But Thanks for reading and please review.....it will be very appreciated.**

**Oh yeah, I will be updating The Demons and their Princesses soon, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I was really busy. **

**Thank you for everyone who read this story.  
**


End file.
